Numerous approaches have been heretofore tried to provide portable traction mats that will aid in getting a stuck vehicle out of the typically encountered terrain situations where drive wheels will merely spin without gaining any traction. Although such devices have been introduced in the marketplace, insofar as can be ascertained, for one reason or another a continuously viable construction does not appear to have come about.
Thus, it is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide an improved traction mat of simple, unitary stamped, metal construction which is inherently strong and rigid and which is suitable for aiding the driving wheels of vehicles to obtain traction in a variety of situations such as ice, snow, mud, or sand and the like.
It is another object to provide such a traction mat which is convenient to use, relatively low in cost and more widely adaptable to a variety of traction loss terrains.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable traction mat construction which is also suitable for use as a safety wheel chock such as when the vehicle is being jacked up to service or change tires.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the attached detailed description thereof which is to be read in conjunction with the following drawings depicting an illustrative traction mat according to the invention.